


Would You

by Solstarin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: Tony is a kinky bastard and terrible with jokes.





	Would You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7!

"What about Thor?”

Y/N scrunched up her nose and tilted her head, considering the blond as he threw his hammer into another training robot. “And be torn limb from limb by crazy fangirls? No, thanks. I’m gonna need more than a hundred bucks for that.”

Clint nodded in agreement, and hummed thoughtfully as he chose his next subject. “Would you kiss Natasha for a hundred dollars?”

“I, along with any other red-blooded human, would kiss Natasha for a moldy penny.”

Her squadmate hummed in agreement, and shrugged. “True enough. What about… me?”

Y/N raised an incredulous eyebrow as he waggled an eyebrow at her. “You couldn’t pay me enough to get anywhere near your face.”

His face fell into an unamused scowl. “Oh, come on. Everyone knows I have the best ass on this team, who wouldn’t want to be seen with that?”

Y/N’s gaze drifted back to the training arena beyond the thick glass window of the observation room. “Me.”

Clint snorted. There was a short pause before he continued. “Would you kiss Tony for a hundred dollars?”

Y/N didn’t catch the lilt in his voice, and responded after a scoff. “I would _pay_ a hundred dollars to kiss Tony Stark.”

“I’m a billionaire, Y/N, it’s not necessary. And besides, that would be prostitution.”

Y/N sputtered, turning around to see the very man standing in the doorway, breaking open a bag of funions. “Holy shit!” she exclaimed, horrified. “I had no idea you were there- holy fuck, oh god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, we were just joking!”

Clint, in the meantime, was chortling heartily, and when Y/N shot him a deathly glare, he keeled over and laughed harder.

“Really? That’s too bad. I quite enjoy being a whore.”

Y/N choked on her breath. Clint was heaving, now, wiping tears from his cheeks and he laughed uncontrollably. Tony was chuckling, stalking towards her nonchalantly, as if what he’d just said wasn’t horrendously inappropriate. Y/N gaped like a fish, trying to get ahold of her breath as she watched him toss the chips aside.

“I thought you were out there!” Y/N managed, watching Tony’s red and gold suit flip out of the way of a bolt of lightning.

Tony’s grin widened. “I’m testing a combat program,” he said. “Get ready to pay up.”

Y/N floundered and choked on several strange sounds before she was smothered in a mess of limbs, caged close to her crush’s chest and her face pressed firmly to his in a long-awaited and breathless kiss. She wasn’t over her shock when he loosened his grip on her, and the only thing she could feel was the tingle on her lips. She muttered in a haze, “My wallet’s on the kitchen table.”

She could feel his breath puff on her neck as he chortled. “I don’t want your money, doll. I’m on the house. Or you, whichever you’d prefer.”

Y/N was thankful she wasn’t trying to stand, because all feeling in her legs was lost at this point. She was pretty sure she was melting into the crevices of the couch. Tony retreated further, and she gained some semblance of solidity.

“But if you’d like to pay me,” he threw over his shoulder as he stepped over the wheezing Clint, “I did install a stripper pole in the lounge. But I seem to have lost all my tux except for the cuffs. I suppose you could tuck it in there.”

She melted again.


End file.
